memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unser Mann Bashir
Durch einen Transporterunfall werden die Figuren in Dr. Bashirs Holoroman durch reale Personen ersetzt. Zusammenfassung Teaser 1964: Ein Mann fliegt durch die Glaswand einem Pariser Nachtclubs. Er bleibt regungslos liegen. Auf der anderen Seite der zerbrochenen Glaswand nimmt eine Frau eine Flasche Champagner und gibt sie dem Mann, im Smoking der für den Vorfall verantwortlich ist. thumb|Champagner mit durchschlagendem Ergebnis Der Mann schaut sich die Flasche an. In ihr spiegelt sich der Nachtclub und er sieht, wie der andere Mann sich, nun wieder munter, auf ihn zu bewegt. Keine andere Waffe zur Hand, dreht der Mann sich um und lässt den Korken aus der Flasche schießen. Er trifft den anderen Mann genau zwischen den Augen, was diesen endgültig umhaut. Als die Frau den Namen des Schützen erfragt, gibt er ihn preis: "Bashir, Julian Bashir." Mit der Nennung seines Namens zieht er die Frau zu sich und beginnt sie zu küssen. Ein Klatschen unterbricht die Beiden. Es ist Garak, der ungebeten in das Programm des Doktors kommt. Auch er ist mit einem Smoking, passend zum Club, bekleidet. Bashir verlangt von dem Cardassianer, dass er die Holosuite wieder verlässt, denn das unerlaubte Eindringen in die Privatsphäre ist verboten. Doch Garak denkt nicht daran, den Doktor zu verlassen. Er will vielmehr genaueres über das Programm erfahren, denn schließlich macht Bashir nach Meinung des Besuchers ein großes Geheimnis aus seiner neuen Freizeitbeschäftigung. Schließlich willigt Bashir ein, dass Garak bleiben kann, doch das gefällt der Frau, die eben noch an dem Mann interessiert war, gar nicht und sie verschwindet. Der Doktor fängt schon an seine Entscheidung zu bereuen, Garak in der Holosuite zu belassen. Beide verlassen den Club. Akt I: Unerwarteter Besuch Garak und Bashir treffen im Apartment ein, das der Doktor in dem Programm bewohnt. Es befindet sich in Kowloon. Der Cardassianer wundert sich über die Einrichtung und Bashir berichtet ihm, dass dies der Stil von 1964 ist. Da öffnet sich die Tür und Bashirs Dienerin Mona Luvsitt kommt herein. Sie ist verwundert, dass er schon zurück aus Paris ist. Bashir stellt seiner Gehilfin Garak vor und bittet sie, den beiden etwas bequemeres zum Anziehen zu besorgen. Nachdem Mona sich zurückgezogen hat, fragt sich Garak, welche Rolle Bashir spielt. Es tippt auf einen reichen Möchtegern mit einen Faible für Frauen und Waffen. Doch als Bashir ihm sagt, dass er einen Spion spielt, wundert sich Garak, ob er nicht, angesichts der ganzen Annehmlichkeiten, für den falschen Geheimdienst arbeitet. [[Bild:Zerstörrung_der_USS_Orinoco.jpg|thumb|Die USS Orinoco explodiert]] Unterdessen kommen Captain Sisko, Major Kira, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Lieutenant Dax und Chief O'Brien mit der [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Die Crew kommt von einer Konferenz. Plötzlich meldet der Chief eine Energiewelle im Warpkern. Um sicher zu gehen, befiehlt Sisko, den Warpkern auszuschalten, doch die Kontrollen sind gesperrt. Da ein Bruch des Kerns bevorsteht, soll dieser nun abgeworfen werden, doch das Abwurfsystem fehlt. Lieutenant Commander Eddington will die 5 aus dem Schiff beamen. Er erfasst ihre Muster und beginnt den Vorgang, als der Runabout explodiert. Als die 5 auf der Station materialisieren, gibt es eine Störung und der Transporter wird beschädigt. Die Muster der 5 sind aber noch da. Bevor sie zerstört werden, versuchen Eddington und Odo, der dazu kommt, die neuralen Signaturen der Führungsoffiziere zu speichern. Doch die Datenmenge ist zu groß. Deshalb veranlasst Eddington, dass aller verfügbarer Speicher der Station frei gemacht werden soll, um die Signaturen zu speichern. Dies gelingt im letzten Moment. In der Holosuite hilft Mona Garak in etwas Bequemeres. Die Dienerin lässt die Smokings gleich reinigen. Garak ist über den Lebensstil des Agenten verwundert. Doch Bashir erklärt, dass dies seine Tarnung ist und er sich als reicher Jetsetter ausgibt. thumb|Oberst Komananov in der Gestalt von Kira Plötzlich hören die Männer ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Julian zieht seine Waffe und drückt einen Knopf. Die Wand mit der Bar beginnt sich zu drehen und entpuppt sich auf der anderen Seite als Bett. Auf dem Bett liegt Kira. Bashir ist etwas verärgert, noch weitere Personen der Station in seinem Programm zu finden, doch Garak beteuert, nichts davon zu wissen. Als sich die Frau als Oberst Anastasia Komananov vorstellt und sich erkundigt, wer Major Nerys Kira ist, werden Garak und der Doktor stutzig. Bashir versucht das Bild von Oberst Komananov vom Computer wieder ändern zu lassen. Doch der Computer berichtet, dass die Projektion richtig ist. Anastasia will unterdessen unbedingt wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit mit Julian reden, doch der entschuldigt sich und will das Programm stoppen. Doch auch dies ist wegen eines Notfalls nicht möglich. Daraufhin meldet der Doktor sich auf der OPS und berichtet über die Situation in der Holosuite 3. Als Komananov sich beschwert und von Julian wissen will, mit wem er redet, Hört Odo ihre Stimme und merkt, dass es Kira ist. Eddington will, dass Bashir das Programm erst einmal weiter laufen lassen soll. Anastasia ist verwirrt. Sie will wissen, was los ist. Doch Bashir ist sich selbst nicht sicher. Eddington meldet sich wieder bei Bashir. Er berichtet von dem Transporterunfall und darüber, dass die Abbilder der Führungsoffiziere nun in seinem Programm sind. Sollte das Programm beendet werden, nimmt Eddington an, dass die Muster verloren gehen. Bashir darf die Holosuite nicht verlassen, so entscheidet er sich, das Programm weiter zu spielen. Wieder ganz in der Rolle als Geheimagent teilt Anastasia ihm mit, dass sie geschäftlich bei ihm ist. thumb|Falcon überrascht Bashir in seinem Apartment Sie berichtet von Erdbeben rund um die Welt. Die Wissenschaftler, die diese Beben analysieren, kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie künstlich sind. Garak meint mit seinem Wissen des 24. Jahrhunderts, dass dies nicht so schwer ist. Komananov fragt sich, ob der Fremde etwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun hat, doch Bashir beruhigt sie und sagt, dass Garak nichts weiß. Auch wenn die Frau immer noch misstrauisch ist, berichtet sie dem Agenten, dass die Regierungen der Beiden sich entschieden haben, zu kooperieren. Der Auftrag ist, herauszufinden, wer die Erdbeben verursacht. Eine Spur führt zu der Seismologin Professor Honey Bare, die vermutlich entführt wurde. Als Bashir das Bild sieht, steht er besorgt auf. Garak versteht nicht, dass dem Doktor in so einer Situation zum Spielen zu Mute ist. Doch Bashir zeigt ihm das Bild. Es zeigt Honey Bare, verkörpert von Jadzia Dax. Und ihre Figur wird aus dem Spiel gelöscht, sollte sie getötet werden. Gerade als der Agent Anastasia nach dem letzten Aufenthaltsort von Honey fragt, öffnet sich die Tür. Mona steht davor, um sogleich tot zusammen zu brechen. Ein Messer steckt in ihrem Rücken. Drei in Schwarz gekleidete Männer kommen durch die Tür. Der dritte ist Falcon, der Mann, mit dem es Bashir in Paris zu tun hatte. Doch er sieht anders aus als vorher. Nun hat er die Gestalt von O'Brien. Und nun will er sich rächen. Akt II: Glück im Spiel Falcon hält Bashir eine Pistole an den Kopf. Doch Anastasia greift ein. Sie bittet Falcon, noch ein letztes Mal Bashir küssen zu dürfen und der gestattet das, wohlweislich, dass Bashir aufgrund der Begleiter dieses Mal in der Falle sitzt. Komananov kommt zu Bashir. Bevor sie sich küssen, flüstert sie ihm noch das Wort "Ohrring" zu. Bashir versteht und nimmt ihren Ohrring ab. Als Falcon die Küssenden unterbricht, wirft der Geheimagent den Ohrring vor dessen Füße. Der Ohrring explodiert. thumb|Komananovs Ohrringe haben es in sich In der Verwirrung gelingt es Bashir, Garak und Anastasia, die 3 zu überweltigen. Da sich Garak eine Schramme zuzieht, fällt ihnen auf, dass die Schutzvorrichtung nicht funktionieren. Komananov will Falcon erschießen, doch Bashir hält sie auf. Garak hingegen findet die Idee gar nicht so abwegig. Seiner Meinung nach wird Bashir nicht den Luxus haben, alle zu retten. Vor allem nicht, da die Schutzvorrichtung der Holosuite nicht funktionieren. Deshalb empfiehlt ihm der Cardassianer, bereit zu sein, das ein oder andere Opfer zu bringen, um wenigstens Dax zu retten. Julian verspricht ihm, dies zu tun, wenn die Zeit dafür da ist. Dann wendet sich Bashir wieder Anastasia zu. Sie berichtet, dass Dr. Noah hinter den Entführungen vermutet wird. Laut ihren Informationen entführte er in den letzten Jahren 60 Elitehandwerker und -wissenschaftler aus der ganzen Welt. Da jede der Personen kurz vor deren Verschwinden von dem Mann eingeladen wurde, entscheiden sich die Beiden der Spur nachgehen. Sie führt zurück nach Paris, in den Club Ingenue. Auf der Station schauen sich Odo, Eddington, Rom und Quark die Steuerung der Holosuite an. Rom berichtet, dass er in den letzten Jahren daran einige Veränderungen vorgenommen hatte, da es Probleme gab. Er hatte dabei alles verwendet, was er bekommen konnte, da Quark ihm verbot, neue Teile zu kaufen. Eddington überprüft die Holosuite und findet alle fünf physikalischen Muster in ihr. Da die Holosuite dafür entwickelt ist, hochkomplexe Energiemuster zu speichern, hat der Computer sie dort gespeichert. Die neurale Energie ist jedoch nicht dort gespeichert, da die Holosuite nicht in der Lage ist, Daten auf der Quantumebene zu speichern. Deshalb sind ihre Gehirnmuster über die ganze Station verteilt. thumb|Bashir tritt gegen Duchamps im Baccara an Unterdessen gelangen die Drei in der Holosuite in den Club in Paris. Bashir gibt an, eine Einladung von Dr. Noah zu haben und wird danach zu Mr. Duchamps, dessen Teilhaber, gebracht. Das Programm benutzt Worfs Körper für den Charakter. Bashir setzt sich an den Baccaratisch zu dem Mann. Der Agent stellt sich vor als Patrick Merriweather und gibt an, dass Anastasia seine Frau ist. Sie behaupten, er gehört zu den führenden Geologen der Welt und fühlt sich dadurch, dass Dr. Noah ihn nicht eingeladen hat, etwas beleidigt. Waren doch zuvor all die anderen Wissenschaftler mit einer Einladung versehen worden. Duchamps gibt an, immer noch ein Treffen arrangieren zu können, gegen fünf Millionen Francs. Bashir legt einen einzelnen Schein auf den Tisch. Der Rest, so sagt er, liegt vor Duchamps. Das Spiel beginnt. Odo ist es mittlerweile gelungen die cardassianische Separatistengruppe "Der wahre Weg" als Verantwortliche für das Shuttleunglück auszumachen. Die Gruppe ist gegen ein Friedensabkommen und gibt der Föderation die Schuld für Cardassias Probleme. Eddington bringt unterdessen Beweise vor, die für die These sprechen, dass die Muster der Führungsoffiziere über die ganze Station verteilt sind. Da die Energiesysteme der ''Defiant'' von der Station unabhängig sind, schlägt er vor, deren Systeme für die Verschmelzung der neuralen und physikalischen Muster zu verwenden. Doch leider sind die Systeme von Rom nicht mit denen der Sternenflotte kompatibel. Deshalb müssen einige Dinge verändert werden. Es gelingt Bashir unterdessen, die geforderte Summe von fünf Millionen France zu erspielen. Da er nun die Bedingungen erfüllt hat, können sie aufbrechen. Duchamps nimmt sich eine Zigarre und bläst hinein. Ein Pulver wird versprüht, dass Bashir, Komananov und Garak ohnmächtig werden lässt. Akt III: In den Bergen In einem Zimmer mit großen Fenstern wachen Bashir, Komananov und Garak auf. Durch das Fenster ist Schnee zu sehen. Garak beschwert sich ein weiteres mal über die Architektur, die ihm schon in Bashirs Apartment nicht zusagte. thumb|Professor Honey Bare arbeitet freiwillig mit Dr. Noah zusammen Ein Mann in der Gestalt von Sisko begrüßt Mr. Merriweather. Er stellt sich vor als Hippocrates Noah. Um Merriweather zu testen, fragt er ihn, ob er die Edelsteine an dem Gefäß, das seine neuste Anschaffung ist, identifizieren kann. Die Aufgabe ist für den Mann nicht schwer. Und auf Grund der Zusammensetzung der Steine nimmt er an, dass sie aus der tibetanischen Hocheben stammen. Dies verwundert ihn nicht, denn er erkennt, dass sie sich am Südosthang des Mount Everest befinden. Die Höhe schätzt er auf 22.000 Fuß. Noah korrigiert ihn. Es sind 25.000 Fuß. Er teilt dem angeblichen Geologen mit, dass er Gäste nicht mag, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie von Regierungen kommen, die nicht mit seiner politischen Philosophie einverstanden sind. Noah plant eine geordnete Welt zu errichten. Das Chaos, in dem sich die Welt im Moment befindet, will er beenden. Von diesem Fleck wird eine neue Weltordnung erstellt. Er will ein neues Kapitel der Menschheitsgeschichte aufschlagen von seiner Insel. Bashir versteht nicht ganz, deshalb erklärt Noah es ihm. Er geht zum Ende des Raums und lässt die Wand nach oben fahren. Dahinter öffnet sich der Blick auf eine Karte der Erde und ein paar Konsolen. Bedient werden sie von der in Dax' Gestalt befindlichen Honey Bare. Sie arbeitet für Noah. Der Mann erklärt Bashir den Plan: An vielen Punkten der Erde wurden Laser installiert. Insgesammt 74. Diese schneiden nun Löcher in den Erdboden bis zum Erdmantel. Die Erdbeben, die es bisher gab, wurden durch die Tests verursacht. Nun will Noah allerdings alle Laser gleichzeitig aktivieren. Es wird zu weltweiten Erdbeben kommen und die Erdkruste wird auf Grund der durch die Laser freigesetzten Lava sinken und die Erde bis auf die höchsten Berge im Wasser versinken. Nun konfrontiert Noah Bashir damit, dass er seine Identität kennt und teilt ihm mit, dass er die neue Welt nicht miterleben wird. Für den Agenten hat er Falcon angestellt, den er den besten Schutz, den man für Geld kaufen kann, nennt. Auf Deep Space 9 werden unterdessen eifrig Leitungen für die Verbindung zur Defiant verlegt. Die weiteren Änderungen werden laut Rom noch ca. eine Stunde dauern. Akt IV: Das Ende der Welt thumb|Küsse die Frau und du erhälst den Schlüssel... Garak und Bashir finden sich derweil an einen der Laser angekettet wieder. Noah erklärt ihnen, dass der Laser in 5 Minuten gestartet wird und sobald dies geschieht, wird die Höhle mit Lava gefüllt, was der Tod für die Beiden bedeutet. Für Komananov hat er dagegen andere Pläne. Sie soll teil der neuen Weltordnung sein. Noah startet die Lasersequenz und verlässt die Höhle. Garak will die Station rufen. Eddington soll jemanden in die Holosuite schicken. Doch Bashir will dies verhindern, denn das könnte das Ende von Sisko, Kira, Dax, Worf und O'Brien bedeuten. In dem Moment kommt Bare hinzu. Sie will die Sequenz noch einmal überprüfen. Bashir beginnt zu flirten. Garak kann das nicht verstehen, doch Bashir sagt ihm, er soll still sein. Der Agent bittet Honey die Brille abzunehmen und die Haare zu öffnen. Er schaut sie an und erzählt ihr, das sie das Letzte ist, was er sehen möchte, wenn er stirbt. Die Frau will die Höhle schon verlassen, dreht aber noch einmal um und geht zu Bashir um ihn zu küssen. Dann verlässt sie die Höhle. Garak will erneut Eddington rufen, doch Bashir hat schon was sie brauchen. Honey gab ihm den Schlüssel für die Handschellen. Beide können sich befeien und kurz vor Ablauf der fünf Minuten verlassen sie die Höhle. Die Männer rennen durch die Gänge der Höhle. Steine fallen durch die Beben von der Decke. Bashir holt eine Pistole, die in der Sohle seines Schuhs verstecht ist, hervor. Er will zum Kontrollraum, doch Garak hat genug er will die Holosuite verlassen. Mit einer Ansprache will er Bashir die Sinnlosigkeit seines Unterfangens klar machen. Doch der will unter keinen Umständen das Leben der Offiziere riskieren. Garak legt es darauf an. Er versucht den Computer zu rufen. Bashir schießt auf ihn. Es ist nur ein Streifschuss, allerdings ist Garak davon so überrascht, dass er Bashir ohne Zögern in die Komandozentrale von Noah folgt. thumb|Indem Bashir die Welt zerstört... In der Zentrale von Noah treffen sie wieder aufeinander. Bashir und Garak überraschen Noah, Falcon und Bare. Auch Komananov ist da. Wie es scheint, ist Noah gerade im Begriff, die letzte Lasersequenz zu starten und Julian kann es verhindern. Dr. Noah weiß sofort, dass die Professorin Bashir und Garak frei gelassen hat. Obwohl Bashir die Möglichkeit hat, will er Noah allerdings nicht töten. Komananov kann das nicht verstehen und will es selbst tun. Da kommt Duchamps dazu und zwingt Bashir seine Waffe abzugeben. In diesem Moment meldet sich Eddington und teilt mit, dass es noch 2 Minuten dauert, bis man die Führungsoffiziere rematerialisieren will. Noah meint, Bashir hätte ihn töten sollen, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Er hingegen wird nicht zögern zu schießen. Doch Bashir fordert ihn auf zu warten. Er beginnt seinerseits eine Rede, die der ähnelt, die Garak in der Höhle an Bashir gerichtet hatte. Noah ist nicht sehr beeindruckt und glaubt dem Agenten nicht. Mittlerweile beginnt die Übertragung der neuralen Energie in die Defiant. thumb|...verschafft er sich genug Zeit, um die Situation zu retten Bashir versucht immer noch Zeit zu gewinnen und setzt die Ansprache fort. Dabei bewegt er sich langsam auf die Kontrollkonsole zu. Noah bemerkt das und teilt ihm mit, dass es keinen Sinn hat zu versuchen die Konsole zu zerstören. Doch anders als jeder erwartet drückt Julian den Knopf und zerstört damit die Welt. Die neuralen Daten sind inzwischen auf der Defiant. Odo stellt die Computerkontrolle wieder her. Auf der Karte in der Holosuite ist derweil zu sehen, wie das Wasser die Erde überschwemmt. Doch Noah ist nicht zufrieden. Er hatte nicht erwartet zu gewinnen. Unzufrieden überlegt er den nächsten Schritt. Er zielt mit seiner Waffe auf Bashir um ihn zu töten. In diesem Moment werden die Körper der fünf Führungsoffiziere aus der Holosuite transferiert. Sie materialisieren sich auf der Defiant. Sisko wünscht sofort einen Lagebericht und O'Brien, der die Unordnung auf der Defiant sieht, will wissen, was mit dem Schiff passiert ist. Eddington will ihnen alles berichten. Nun kann Bashir die Holosuite verlassen. Zusammen mit Garak macht er sich auf den Weg nach draußen und Garak ist beeindruckt, was man durch den Einsatz von Phantasie erreichen kann. Er schlägt vor, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag in Bashirs Apartment in Hongkong treffen, sofern dies nicht das letzte Abenteuer von Julian war. Bashir ist sich jedoch sicher, dies ist nicht der letzte Auftritt von Geheimagent Julian Bashir. Hintergrundinformationen Allgemein * Für die Episode wurde ein Trailer in Bondmanier erstellt. * Eddington nennt Andockrampe 3 den Ort, an dem die Orinoco landen soll, richtig müsste es wohl aber Shuttlerampe 3 heißen. * Eddingtons Kommandoautorisation ist 0-6-5 Alpha. * Die Schutzvorrichtung der Holosuite scheint sehr anfällig zu sein. Sie fällt wie so oft in solchen Situationen aus. * Da Anastasia nicht aus dem Star Trek Universum stammt, kennt sie natürlich auch die Benennung der Bajoraner nach Nachname Vorname nicht. So nennt sie Major Kira Nerys: Major Nerys Kira * Man erkennt langsam, welche Fähigkeiten der oft unterschätzte Rom hat. * Jake Sisko taucht in der Episode nicht auf. * "Ingenue", der Name von Dr. Noahs Nachtclub, ist französisch und bedeutet unter anderem "Die Naive". Dies ist wohl eine Anspielung, dass sich hinter der unschuldigen Fassade des Clubs eigentlich der Eingang zum Zentrum des Bösen liegt. * Es waren weitere Geheimagent-Episoden mit größeren Anspielungen geplant. Die Pläne mussten jedoch kurzfristig geändert werden, da United Artists, der Inhaber der James Bond-Rechte mit rechtlichen Schritten drohte. So kommt es nur noch zu einem kurzen Auftritt von Julian Bashir, dem Geheimagenten, in "Der Datenkristall" Anspielungen auf James Bond * Das ganze Holoabenteuer ist eine Anspielung auf die James Bond Reihe. * Der Schuss mit dem Korken der Champagner Flasche, die Falcon außer Gefecht setzt, ist eine Anspielung darauf, wie es James Bond immer wieder gelingt, die Physik zu überlisten. So hätte doch ein so kleiner Stoß im wirklichen Leben nie eine solche Auswirkung. * Wie James Bond in den Filmen ist auch Julian Bashir unwiderstehlich für die Frauen. Dies gilt besonders bei den Mitarbeiterinnen vom gegnerischen Geheimdienst. * Die Namen von Mona Luvsitt und Honey Bare sind wie die vieler Frauen bei James Bond doppeldeutig. So wird "Luvsitt" ausgesprochen wie "Loves it". Honey Bare hat sogar mehrere Bedeutungen. So bedeutet Honey auf deutsch "Honig", aber auch "Liebling" und Bare bedeutet "nackt". Zusätzlich ist der Name eine Hommage an das Ur-Bondgirl "Honey Ryder". * Auch Julian Bashir trinkt gerne einen Martini. Hier allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob geschüttelt, oder gerührt. * Wie bei James Bond schon Tradition, so hat auch Julian Bashir nette Spielzeuge parat. So z.B. die mit Sprengstoff gefüllten Ohrringe, die er Anastasia zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Auch die Pistole versteckt in der Schuhsohle gehört dazu. * Die Szene, in der Bashir sich mit dem Geld, das vor Duchamps liegt, durch sein Glück beim Baccara in die Organisation von Dr. Noah einkauft, ist ebenso eine James Bond Anspielung. Hat dieser doch immer wieder das Glück bei allen möglichen Spielen, insbesondere Baccara, das Spiel, das im Roman "Casino Royale" die zentrale Rolle spielt. * Der Name Dr. Noah ist eine doppelte Anspielung. Zum einen Spielt sie auf Dr. No, den ersten Bösewicht, gegen den James Bond auf der Kinoleinwand kämpft an, zum anderen ist sie eine Anspielung auf die Person Noah aus der ein Schiff baute, in dem er, seine Familie und alle Tiere (zwei von jeder Art) während der Sintflut platz fanden. Dr. Noah baut seine Arche am Südosthang des Mount Everest und will dann selbst für die Sintflut sorgen. * Als Noah den angeblichen Merriweather fragt, ob er die Edelsteine, die er sich zuletzt angeschafft hat, weiß er längst wer Julian Bashir ist. Auch dies ist eine Anspielung auf die James Bond Reihe. Dort kennt der Bösewicht oft die Identität von Bond, will ihn aber trotzdem auf die Probe stellen. Bond kann, genau so wie Bashir, immer richtig antworten. Danach verrät der Böse wie immer seine Pläne. Nachdem das passiert ist, wird Bashir dann mit dem Wissen des Bösen über seine Identität konfrontiert. * Der Versuch, Bashir mit dem Laser zu töten ist ebenso eine Bond-Anspielung. Bond soll immer besonders fantasievoll getötet werden, was dann aber regelmäßig misslingt. Auch Bashir entkommt durch eine von Noah übersehene Kleinigkeit. Hier ist es Honey Bare. * Die Erklärung von Bashir an Garak, dass eine der Beiden Frauen sterben wird und die andere glücklich mit ihm zusammen lebt, wie in allen anderen Abenteuern, ist auch eine Anspielung auf die Bond-Girls. Eine von Ihnen wird meist getötet, während die Andere am Ende mit dem Helden zusammen ist. * Die Verwunderung Noahs, dass sein Plan funktioniert soll darauf anspielen, dass die Bösen in James Bond eigentlich nicht gewinnen können. Meist machen sie sich selbst das Leben schwer, um dann am Schluss immer zu versagen. Die Anspielung zieht darauf ab, dass sie gar nicht damit rechnen, zum Schluss zu gewinnen, sondern sich schon von Vorne herein im Klaren sind, zu verlieren und nun, da der Plan von einem gelingt, weiß er nicht, was er machen soll. Dialogzitate * Bashir: "Ganz schön viel Druck für einen Dom Pérignon." * Bashir: "Bashir. Julian Bashir." * Garak: "Aber wenn es erlaubt ist, würde ich sie gerne noch auf etwas hinweisen: Und zwar, dass ihre entzückende Gesellschafterin uns gerade verlässt… Ist ja merkwürdig, sie schien gerade eben noch sehr an ihren Avancen interessiert zu sein. Ich frage mich, was sie veranlasst hat zu gehen." (Bashir dreht sich zu Garak und schaut ihn an) "Oh nein, nicht doch. Sie sind jetzt ganz sicher wütend auf mich, nicht wahr? Ich… Tatsächlich würde ich mir, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle währe wahrscheinlich eine Flasche Champagner greifen und mich sofort erschießen." * Garak: "Spion? Und sie leben hier?" Bashir: "Ja, ich bin für einen der Nationalstaaten tätig, Großbritannien. Dieses Land kämft gegen verschiedene andere Nationen im so genannten Kalten Krieg. Dieses Apartment, samt Inventar, inklusive Mona, wurden mir von meiner Regierung gestellt." Garak: "Tja, ich schätze, ich war wohl für den Falschen Geheimdienst tätig." * Komananov: "Wer ist diese Major Nerys Kira?" * Bashir: "Aber das ist Miles." Garak: "Nein, wie sie schon sagten ist das Falcon, ein Killer, der keinen Versuch auslassen wird, sie zu töten. Und da die Schutzvorrichtungen der Holosuite nicht aktiviert sind, kann und wird er auch genau das tun." Bashir: "Was bitte soll ich denn machen? Wollen sie etwa, dass ich ihn umbringe?" Garak: "Ich möchte, dass sie aufhören das ganze wie ein Spiel zu sehen, wo zu guterletzt doch noch alles gut ausgehen wird. Richtige Spione, die müssen schwierige Entscheidungen treffen. Sie wollen Dax retten, gut, fangen sie an. Aber möglicherweise werden sie nicht den Luxus haben sie alle zu retten." Komananov: "Wer ist Dax?" Garak: "Eventuell müssen sie jemanden sterben lassen." Bashir: "Ich werde mich mit dieser Situation befassen, wenn sie da ist, keine Sorge. Aber in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir Dax finden." * Noah: "Es wird sicher eine Zeit kommen, in der vielleicht ein Haus so von Termiten beschädigt worden ist, dass es nicht ausreicht nur die Termiten zu töten. Nein, man muss sich im Klaren sein, es abzureißen und neu zu bauen." * Bashir: "Diabolisch." Noah: "Visionär. Ich ermögliche es der Menschheit wieder von vorn anzufangen. Hier, auf diesem Inselparadies. Der einzige Platz in meiner neuen wundervollen Welt, der glorifizierend aus dem Wasser ragen wird." * Eddington: "Wenn der Chief das hier sieht, tötet er mich." * Garak: "Küsse die Frau und du kriegst den Schlüssel. Das hat mir der obsidianische Orden nicht beigebracht." * Bashir: "Wenn dieses Programm wie die Anderen endet, dann wird entweder Komananov oder Honey Bare von Dr. Noah getötet werden. Die Andere müsste den Rest ihrer Tage mit mir verbringen." * Bashir: "Hat man ihnen das beim obsidianischen Orden beigebracht? Dass man aufgibt, wenn die Dinge schwierig werden?" Garak: "Das habe ich dort gelernt. Deshalb ist es mir auch gelungen am Leben zu bleiben, während die meisten meiner Kollegen schon tot sind, denn ich weiß, wann man gehen muss und dieser Moment ist jetzt. Jetzt! Und das würden sie sich auch eingestehen, Doktor, wenn sie ein richtiger Geheimagent währen." Bashir: "Oh, ich verstehe, darum geht es also die ganze Zeit. Die Tatsache, dass meine Phantasie zufällig den Bereich betrifft, den sie als ihre Privatdomäne betrachten. Was ist bloß los Garak? Habe ich etwa ihr Ego verletzt indem ich etwas spielte, was sie so schrecklich ernst nehmen?" Garak: "Da ist noch etwas, was sie unbedingt lernen sollten, Doktor. Ein richtiger Geheimagent hat kein Ego, kein Gewissen und keine Gewissensbisse. Nur einen sechsten Sinn für Professionalität und dieser hat gerade Signale gesendet, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen..." *'Garak': "Es ist an der Zeit der Realität ins Gesicht zu sehen, Doktor. Sie sind ein Mann, der davon träumt ein berühmter Held zu sein, weil sie wissen, dass sie das tief in ihrem Inneren leider nicht sind. Ich bin auch kein Held, aber ich weiß wann es gilt eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen und ich entscheide mich dazu zu gehen und meine Haut zu retten." * Bashir (schießt auf Garak, schaut sich dann die Wunde an): "Das wird schon wieder. Ist nur eine Fleischwunde." Garak: "Das war aber ganz schön nah dran, würde ich sagen. Was wäre, wenn sie richtig gezielt hätten?" Bashir: "Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich das nicht versucht habe?" Garak: "Doktor, ich denke, dass es für sie doch noch einen Hauch von Hoffnung gibt." *'Garak': "Oh naja, wer bin ich den schon, dass ich den großen Agenten Julian Bashir in Frage stellen würde? Zeigen sie mir wo es lang geht." * Bashir: "Vielleicht habe ich es ja satt, ein Held zu sein. Vielleicht habe ich über das, was sie gesagt haben, nachgedacht und sie haben vollkommen recht." Noah: "In welcher Hinsicht, bitte?" Bashir: "In jeder. Die Dekadenz der Welt. Die Notwendigkeit von Ordnung. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, um so mehr wird mir klar, dass ihr Weg womöglich der einzig wahre ist." Noah: "Ha" (geht zum Pult und will dem Knopf für die letzte Sequenz drücken) "Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich ihnen dieses Geschwafel abkaufe. Sie sind Julian Bashir. Ein Mann der sein ganzes leben lang nichts anderes getan hat, als zu kämpfen, sich für die Gerechtigkeit einzusetzen und…" Bashir: "Ja, aber das wird jetzt alles zu Ende sein, nicht wahr? Sie werden diese Welt zerstören und eine neue schaffen. Was nützt es, wenn ich weiter einen dem Untergang geweihten Planeten verteidige? Sehen sie einen Sinn darin?" Noah: "Nein." Bashir: "Nein. Ich bin ein Geheimagent und wenn ich etwas gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass es einen Punkt gibt, wo die Sache aussichtslos ist und dann ist aufgeben das einzig vernünftige, was man tun kann. Was glauben sie, wie es mir gelungen ist so lange am Leben zu bleiben, während all meine Kameraden längst tot sind. Weil ich weiß, wann es an der Zeit ist, den Rückzug anzutreten." * Komananov (nachdem Bashir den Knopf für die letzte Lasersequenz gedrückt hat): "Oh nein, du hast die Welt zerstört." * Noah: "...Irgendwie hatte ich nicht erwartet zu gewinnen." * Garak: "Interessant. Doktor, sie haben die Lage gerettet, indem sie die Welt zerstört haben." Bashir: "Ich wette, das hat man ihnen beim obsidianischen Orden auch nicht beigebracht." Garak: "Nein, nein, es gibt eine Menge, was man mir beim obsidianischen Orden nicht beigebracht hat. Wie zum Beispiel den Wert eines guten Glückspiels oder wie das Schwelgen in der Fantasie den Geist kreativ macht." Bashir: "Gehen wir morgen essen?" Garak: "Aber natürlich. Warum treffen wir uns nicht zum Essen in ihrer Wohnung in Hongkong? Es sei denn, es war ihre letzte Mission." Bashir: "Oh, ich denke man kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, das Julian Bashir, der Geheimagent zurückkehren wird." Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *Avery Brooks als Benjamin Sisko / Hippocrates Noah *Rene Auberjonois als Odo *Michael Dorn als Worf / Duchamps *Terry Farrell als Jadzia Dax / Honey Bare *Colm Meaney als Miles O'Brien / Falcon *Armin Shimerman als Quark *Alexander Siddig als Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor als Kira Nerys / Anastasia Komananov Gaststars * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Kenneth Marshall als Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington * Andrew Robinson als Elim Garak * Melissa Young als Caprice * Marci Brickhouse als Mona Luvsitt Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Our Man Bashir es:Our Man Bashir fr:Our Man Bashir nl:Our Man Bashir